


Princess

by highladycasandra



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladycasandra/pseuds/highladycasandra
Summary: Rowan and Aelin meeting each other as seventeen year olds.





	1. Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a year ago. So I should probably edit this before I post it here. But oh well.

Rowan stepped back half a step. Sweat coated his skin as he took a few steadying breaths. His hands grabbed the two blades at his side. He watched his uncle closely, waiting for his next move. 

His uncle returned the stare. A long moment passed both them before his uncle stood up straighter, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Your training is coming along.” 

That was the closest Rowan was going to get to a compliment.

“Thank-you, Uncle.”

“Take the rest of the afternoon off,” His uncle placed his sword onto his belt. “And don’t forget to clean up for the dinner with Queen Maeve and her quests.”

Rowan simply nodded, stashing his own blades onto his belt as his uncle walked out of the field they were using for training.

How could he forget? Dinner with Maeve and her quests was definitely not how Rowan wanted to spend his evening. But who was he to say otherwise? His uncles hand picked him to come on this trip to visit Queen Maeve. Though most of his cousins volunteered to take his place. HIs uncle turned each one of them down, wanting to impress Queen Maeve by showing her how much of a skilled fighter Rowan was at just the young age of seventeen.

They’d been here four days now, and it was only this morning that Rowan found out about Maeve’s special quests. The King and Queen of Terrasen were to stay for a number of days. Along with their Princess. They arrived yesterday evening and Rowan had yet to meet any of more.

Walking over to the edge of the field, Rowan picked up the rag he brought with him. He wiped the sweat off his face as best as he could before taking a gulp of water from his canteen.

“Impressive fighting.”

Rowan almost choked on his water as he quickly spun around.

Eyes, ringed with the brightest gold, stared back at him. Rowan felt his ears turn pink as he took in the beauty before him. The golden locks of hair, the full lips, the delicately pointed ears that he suddenly wished he could –

The blush grew from his ears to his cheeks as Rowan dropped his gaze.

He knew who she was. The way she carried herself and the aura she gave off screamed princess.

Princess. Heir to the throne of Terrasen. And who was he? Some guy bound to serve in an army. That was all. Therefore Rowan kept his gaze low on the ground, even as he heard footsteps slowly making their way towards him.

“Can’t take a complaint, Buzzard?” She drawled out. Rowan could hear a smirk on her lips.

His heartbeat picked up as he dared lift his gaze to hers. The smirk on her lips growing.

Rowan's tongue was lead in his month. He could feel the heat radiating off his face as he tried to control his breathing.

“No. I mean yes- I-“ Mortified, Rowan took a deep breath. He dipped into a low, clumsy bow, mostly to hid his face. “Thank you, princess.”

As if in reply, she let out an airy laugh, her red lips pulling back in a bright grin.

“Well. You seem to know me,” Rowan stood up slowly, watching as her eyes basically glimmered with fire and amusement. “But I’m afraid I don’t know you.”

“Rowan, princess.” He all but whispered.

Gods. He didn’t think he could make a bigger fool of himself.

“Ah,” She folded her arms across her chest. And lord help him, it took everything in him not to glance down. “Prince Rowan.”

Pink started to creep across Rowan’s cheeks again. Not that it really left in the first place. Prince. His title sounded almost worthless in comparison to the women standing in front of him.

“Well Prince Rowan,” She continued on, nodding to the field behind him before her eyes flickered back to him. “You’ll have to teach me some of those techniques someday.”

Rowan’s eyes slowly made their way from her feet to her face. He took in her simply forest green grown, her delicately figure, the small but mighty crown on her head. He tried to see if she was joking, but all he saw on her face was intensity, beauty, and amusement. Why would this beautiful creature want to learn fighting techniques?

“As you wish, Princess.” Rowan didn’t know what else to say. But he was proud of himself when he sounded almost normal.

Her face lit up. Fire catching in her eyes, her smile blinding as Rowan held his breath. Her gaze was unyielding, and Rowan suddenly felt like he was her prey.

The Rowan heard footsteps coming from the trees behind the field. A males smell hit him. A hand went for his blades, but the princesses knowing smile stopped him from actually lifting them.

“Aelin.”

A male stepped into view. He could have easily been the princesses twin, with those golden locks, turquoise eyes and strong jawline. He stood tall in a Terrasen guard uniform, hand on his sword.

Rowan instantly knew who he was as the male flicked his gaze from the princess to him. Aedion Ashryver. The princess’s cousin and personal guard.

“Your mother is asking for you.” Aedion looked back at the princess. Rowan watched as Aedion’s hand tightened on his sword.

Aelin shot her cousin a smile over her shoulder. Then, when he least excepted it, her gaze found his again. Rowan felt his heart all but stop as her lips pulled back into a seductive smile.

“Well. I’ll see you at dinner tonight. Prince Rowan.”

With one last glance at him through her lashes, Aelin turned on her heel and walked towards her cousin, hips swaying.

Rowan didn’t move until he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore. He released a long breath, raising a shaking hand to the back of his neck.

He didn’t know how he was going to make it through dinner.


	2. Dinner

Too soon for Rowan’s liking, the afternoon sun started to vanish in the west. The evening sky turned shades of pink and red. And Rowan found himself wishing he could follow the sun, run to the west and away from here. Away for the painstaking dinner he was about to indoor.

Straightening his tunic, Rowan let a soft, shaking sigh leave his lips. Him and his Uncle were the first and only ones in the beautifully ancient dinner hall. Rowan was taking the few moments of peace to prepare himself, looking out the floor to ceiling window before Queen Maeve showed up.

And before Princess Aelin and her family walked in.

Rowan could feel the temperature in the room start to raise as he ran a shaky hand through is shoulder length hair. 

Gods. If he couldn’t even  _think_  about her, how was he going to make it through a five-course meal?

But he couldn’t help it. Her imagine was forever burned into his mind. Her long golden hair and wicked smile. Those startling blue-green eyes ringed with the slightest gold. Eyes that hold a fire behind. The slope of her hips as she walked away from form. The curves of her breasts-

Rowan bit the instead of his cheek. Heart made its way up his neck and onto his face. He tried, tired with all his might and willpower to get the imagine of Aelin out of his head. But it seemed even the mere thought of her loved to make him squirm.

Rowan took another steady breath just as he heard the double wooden doors open.

Heart beating out of his chest, Rowan slowly turned around. Bracing himself to come face to face with the blonde-haired beauty. But he was met by a dark-haired god instead.

“Your Majesty.” Rowan’s uncle dropped into a low bow before The Queen of the Fae. A heartbeat later, Rowan followed his lead.

This wasn’t Rowan’s first time meeting the Queen of the Fae. The first time being when him and his uncle first arrived. The whole time, Rowan didn’t dare look at her to long as she took him in. After that, whenever his uncle met with Maeve, Rowan had no need to be present.

Blood red lips pulled back in a blinding smile, showing off perfect teeth. She dipped her head just the slightest, midnight hair falling over her shoulder, a silent command to rise.

Rowan was aware of the words being spoken between Queen Maeve and his uncle, but he wasn’t listening. He couldn’t hear them over the wild beating of his heart.

He was disappointed Aelin didn’t walk through that door. Gods help him.

Rowan and his uncle followed Maeve to the wooden dinning table. He tried not the swallow to loudly as they reached their seats. A lesser Fae came almost out of air and pulled back Maeve’s seat at the head of the table.

Rowan and his uncle waited until Maeve was seated before pulling out their own chairs on each side of her. Just before they could be seated, however, the giant doors were pulled opened again.

Rowan could feel her presence before he ever looked her way. His heart stopped. Turning, he watched as Prince Rhoe Galathynius of Terrasen walked into the room, with his wife Evalin, and Aedion Ashryver

“Your Highnesses.” Rowan faintly heard his uncle, before his eyes landed on Princess Aelin.

Golden hair was pulled back in a loss, elegant up-do, making it easier for Rowan to take in her blazing eyes and sharp cheek bones. The dress she wore earlier was a little girl dress compared to the figure hugging, long sleeved, deep green gown she had on now. Eyes traveling up, Rowan took in every curve and slope, his face getting hotter and hotter by the second. He glanced at the silver crown on top of her hand before his eyes stopped at her face.

By Wyrd, Aelin was starring right back at him. She held his gaze for a moment before raising a perfect eyebrow, as if to say  _“like what you see?”_.

It was only then Rowan realized how quiet it was in the room.

Blushing from toes to his hairline, Rowan managed to lower into a bow, mumbling “Your highnesses” in a weak, pathetic voice.

He stayed there for a few short moments, collecting himself before standing up again. And Gods, Aelin had that damn wicked smile on her face, eyes still on him.

“Please,” Maeve lifted a wine glass to her smiling lips. It was only then that Rowan noticed she didn’t even bother to stand for the Prince. “Sit.”

Rhoe gracefully walked towards the table, his family following closing behind him. He gave Rowan a once over as he walked by, before dropping into his seat the servant pulled out for him. Evalin at least gave him a small smile before taking her seat. Rowan held his ground, though his face still burned.

The Aedion Ashryver was standing before. Rowan didn’t react as Aedion gave him a hard look over. The two males stared each other down, either one wanting to back down first.

“Aedion.” Evalin’s soft voice was heard. Aedion watched Rowan for a moment longer before backing away.

Rowan took a quick breath through his nose, eyes closed for half a second. He pulled out his own chair and sat down. He met his uncles questioning gaze for a moment, but looked down at the wooden table.

It was only when he heard the chair move next to him that Rowan looked up. And it was only  _then_ that he noticed the seating arrangement for the first time.

Rowan swallowed. The Prince of Terrasen was sat at the other end of the table, across from Maeve. While Evalin sat on his right. Aedion took the seat on Rhoe’s left and Aelin—

Rowan couldn’t help by stare as Aelin took the chair next to him. She shared a smile with her mother, Evalin taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze before letting go again. Then, as if she could feel Rowan watching her, Aelin peaked over at him through her leashes. The corners of her lips turned up slightly and Rowan quickly looked away.

It was silent as the servers came out with the first course of what was no doubt to be a long dinner.

“I hope you’re enjoying your stay,” Maeve broke the silence a few moments into eating. She was leaned back in her chair, wine glass in hand. Her eyes flicked to Rhoe.

“We are,” Rhoe nodded, taking a small sip of his own wine. “Thank you once more.”

“Of course,” Maeve’s smile was blinding, violet eyes turning to Evalin. “Anything for family.”

Evalin sent Maeve her known wild smile and Rowan realized then who Aelin took after.

“After all,” Maeve continued on. “Family is very important to me.”

Rowan heard a soft snort from his left. He found Aelin looking down at her food, eyes in mid roll. The sound was so low, that her father didn’t hear it. But everyone else in the room were part or pure Fae.

Evalin sent a sharp look towards her daughter, but Aelin didn’t react. She didn’t even look up.

Maeve took a long sip of her wine. “Which is why I’m so glad you agreed to finally make this trip. For if give me a chance to  _finally_  met my niece.”

Rowan felt the air in the room shift. Maeve placed her glass on the table and leaned forward, eyes landed on Aelin.

Slowly, Aelin lifted her head. Everyone at the table watched as Aelin met Maeve’s gaze. A dazzling smile took for on Aelin’s lips. A challenging smile.

“You definitely take after your mother, Aelin dear.” Maeve smile was wild. “Wouldn’t you agree, Prince Rhoe?”

“I would,” Rhoe didn’t miss a beat as he looked at his daughter. “She’s just as beautiful as her mother.”

Aelin turned to her father and gave him a soft smile. A smile that made Rowan’s heart stop mid-beat before beating through his chest.

And damn him to hell, because Aelin heard.

The conversation around them continued. It was tight and forced, but continued. Not that Rowan was paying attention. He couldn’t take his eyes off Aelin. He could basically see the wheels turning in her head. A wicked smile slowly forming on her lips.

“Do you think I’m beautiful?”

The question was innocent enough, but stopped all conversation around them. Rowan didn’t so much as blink. Aelin turned to him, eyes burning a hole into his very soul. A small, innocent smile played on her face, and Rowan almost missed the amusement behind her mask.

 Rowan’s ears went pink. He quickly looked around the table. Evalin had a small smile on her face. Rhoe watched on with narrow eyes and Aedion was gripping his spoon has hard, Rowan was sure it was bent out of place. His uncle raised an eyebrow at him while Maeve just looked bored.

Gaze back on Aelin, who hadn’t so much as moved, Rowan didn’t know how to get out of this one.

“Yes. Well, I… you-“ Rowan wanted to hate her for the look of enjoyment on her face, the way her eyes lit up at him making a fool of himself. Taking a deep breath, face burning, Rowan turned to his meal. “You’re very beautiful, Princess.”

The silence dragged on for a long, embarrassing moment before his uncle asked Rhoe a question. The conversation picked up once again.

Rowan couldn’t bring himself to look up. It was bad enough he made a fool of himself earlier in front of just Aelin. But now, he made an idiot of himself in front of Aelin  _and_  her family, Maeve and his uncle.

The courses changed. The conversation carried on. Rowan kept looking at his plate. He could feel Aelin watching him, but did his best to ignore it. That was until something sharp hit him on his leg.

Rowan’s head snapped to his left. He only found Aelin, looking at her meal and eating away. But her face was too innocent.

Rowan turned back to his dinner. They were more than half way done at the point. He could do this.

Another kick in the leg.

Head snapping to the left, Rowan glared slightly, cheeks pink, then Aelin met his gaze. She gave him an innocent look, eyebrow raised.

“You two have met, it seems?”

“Oh yes,” Aelin turned to Rowan’s uncle, giving him a blinding smile. “Earlier this evening, out in the woods.”

“In the woods?” Evalin raised an eyebrow. Rhoe’s hard eyes landing on Rowan.

Gods above, save him, Rowan all but prayed before another soft kick from Aelin’s heels hit him in the leg.

“Mhmm.” Aelin took a sip of her drink. “I stumbled upon Prince Rowan just as he was finishing up training, it would seem.”

“Is that so.” Maeve leaned back in her chair once more, looking anything but interested in the conversation.

Aelin smiled at her Aunt before turning back to Rowan, whose face was on fire. Trying to distract himself, Rowan carefully brought his drink to his lips.

“Rowan here has agreed to show me some fighting techniques.”

Rowan all but chocked on his drink, face now blazing.

“Is that so?” Prince Rhoe leaned back in his own seat, gaze never leaving Rowan.

“He’s an excellent fighter,” Aelin continued on, sending Rowan another kick.

“Well then. If my daughter says you’re an excellent fighter it must be true.” Rhoe said. “I’d love to see these fighting techniques.”

Rowan was at a loss for words, and if it wasn’t for a kick under the table, he wouldn’t have said anything.

“Of course, your Highness.”

The topic was dropped after that. Rowan sent once glance towards Aelin, but she was talking to her mother instead.

Rowan didn’t know what just happened.

The second last course came out. Aelin didn’t spoke another word to him for a long while. But the kicks keep coming. Every time her heel touched his leg, Rowan’s blood would boil a bit more. She knew they were destroying him. He knew she did.

It was like clockwork, her kicks. In fact, Rowan almost thought she didn’t even realize she was doing it. That was, until she laughed at something Aedion said from across the table, and her hand landed on his upper tight.

“Stop it!” Rowan jumped up from his seat.

The room went dead quiet. Aedion jumped up from his own chair. Aelin looked up at Rowan, still seated in her chair. She blinked, but that was the only indication of her surprise. 

Rowan was breathing heavy, heart going wild. His eyes face was red, from embarrassment or frustration. Maybe both. Rowan just kept holding Aelins gaze, his eyes narrowed.

Then, she smiled.

A beautifully  _real_  smile formed on Aelin’s face. Her turquoise eyes lit up, the gold turning to fire. She smiled up at him, not one bit of wickedness or that calculating cleverness on her face. Just a smile. A loving smile.

And Rowan felt the snap.

He’s heart swelled, eyes widened. His heart was beating against his ribcage and he felt like he couldn’t breath as he stared into those damn beautiful eyes. Rowan didn’t care about anyone else in the room. He didn’t care about Aedion standing on the other side of the table, looking ready to jump him. He didn’t care about his uncle or Queen Maeve.

He didn’t care about any of this as he gazed down at Princess Aelin Galathynius.

Because he was looking at his mate.


	3. Mate

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

Aelin rested her chin on her knees. She flexed and wiggled her fingers absentmindedly, her turquoise and gold eyes transfixed by the flames in the fireplace before her. With every twirl of her fingers, the flames bent in that direction. Moving and dancing as if the night wind was blowing them around.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

The flames burned brighter as the word repeated itself over and over in her head.

Mate.

She felt the snap. Felt the pull of that bond that now bound them together. She felt it the same moment Rowan did, the moment he yelled in her face at dinner. If the emotions he was sending done the bond was any indication.

She had a mate. Something so rare, something most Fae didn’t find. And yet, Aelin – someone who had only been in the world for seventeen years – found hers. She found the person whom she shared such a special, sacred bone with. And she only met him that morning.

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

Rowan Whitethorn, her mate.

“That was quite a show.”

Aelin didn’t so much as blink at her mother’s voice. She simply moved her fingers, the flames swopped up high before lowering down to almost embers.

She heard the light footsteps before her mother sat down next to her, a light sigh escaping her lips.

Mother and daughter were silent for a long moment. The flames leveled out as Aelin dropped her hand, the fire now casting the sitting room in their private suite into a soft glow.

Turning her head, Aelin rested her cheek on her knees as she looked over at her mother.

Evalin Ashryver Galathynius was a beautiful woman, even now as she sat in her nightdress. Her long blonde flowing over her shoulders, tucked behind her pointed ears. The flames of the fire made the gold in her turquoise eyes appear brighter. Maeve wasn’t lying when she said Aelin took after her mother.

As if she could feel her daughter’s eyes on her, Evalin turned her head. A soft smile graced her lips.

“You’re not ready for bed.” Evalin stated, glanced down at the green dress Aelin still wore.

Dinner ended soon after Rowan’s little outburst. Rowan had left the room as fast as he could, without so much as a glance in her direction.

When they had gotten back to their room, everyone went off to their private chambers to get some rest. Everyone but Aelin. She had planted herself in front of the fire and started playing with the flames. She needed to clear her head. Her hair now flowed freely down her back and the crown she had worn on her head now rested on the small table in front of her.

“I love this dress. Didn’t want to take it off.” Aelin tried to give her mother a little smirk, but it didn’t work. Evalin saw right through it.

“It’s a good thing your father is asleep,” Evalin turned back to the fire, as if Aelin didn’t speak. “I don’t think he’d be too fond of this conversation.”

Even Aelin couldn’t bring herself to make a smart-ass comment to that.

Aelin bit the inside of her cheek slightly. She turned back to the fire, chin on her knees.

“Want to tell me what happened at dinner?”

Evalin said it so softly, that Aelin was sure if it wasn’t for her Fae ears, she would have missed it.

But Aelin didn’t know where to start. How to explain everything to her mother. Her mother, who was also her best friend. Aelin went to her mother for everything. Magic troubles or boy troubles, she always ran to her mother. But this… Aelin didn’t know how to form the words to explain something even she didn’t understand.

Aelin took a deep breath in through her nose. She flicked her fingers once and the flames burned brighter.

“Rowan’s my mate.” She blurted out, as if she didn’t even want the shadows to hear.

A moment passed, and her mother was silent. Aelin brought her other leg up and hugged her knees to her chest as she turned to her mother.

She was watching her daughter. Aelin watched the bright flames play with the gold in her mother’s Ashryver eyes.

Evalin suddenly moved down the couch, closer to Aelin. She wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulder, pulling her closer. Aelin didn’t realize how much she need her mom until that moment. She let go of her knees, wrapping her feet under her as she leaned closer into her mother’s embrace.

“How long have you known?” Evalin voice was motherly and soft, as she played with the ends of Aelin’s hair.

“I felt it snap in place at dinner,” Aelin said softly. She didn’t need to pinpoint when, she knew her mother figured that part out. “But… But I felt something before. When I first saw him in the woods. Like, a pull or something.”

It was hard to forget. The moment she had first laid eyes on Rowan. She and Aedion had gone for a walk in the woods, but she had snuck away from her cousin: she had needed a moment to herself. She hadn’t mean to go far, but then she had caught his scent. Pine and snow, like Terrasen. Like home.

She hadn’t been able to stop herself as she had walked towards his scent. Then she had seen him. His shoulder-length silver hair pulled back. Tall, muscular, sweat clinging to his tan skin. She had acted before she had been able to think about it, walking up to him. Then he had turned to her, and those pine-green eyes all but stopped her heart, the pull getting stronger.

“I don’t know what to do.” Aelin admitted. She felt her mother’s hand still, before she pulled her daughter closer.

Admitting she didn’t know something wasn’t something Aelin did.

“Aelin.” Evalin pulled back, looking do at her young daughter. “You don’t have to do anything.”

Aelin’s eye narrowed slightly. Confusion covered her face as she glanced up at her mother. “I don’t understand.”

“Fireheart,” Evalin smiled softly, brushing hair behind Aelin’s ear. “You don’t have to act on the bond. Not right away. To find a mate, it’s something so rare. Most Fae don’t ever find their mates.”

Aelin turned to watch the flames of the fire. She knew this. And honestly, it wasn’t helping her figure out her situation at all.

“But,” Aelin turned sharply towards her mother, who was still smiling as she spoke. “You are young. Both you and Rowan only met this morning. The mating bond will be there, always. But that doesn’t mean you have to get married at this very moment.” She explained, running a hand down Aelin’s cheek. “Take time. Get to know each other. Preferably without you terrorizing him.”

Aelin couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Evalin let out an airy laugh, her face glowing in the fire light. She looked at Aelin once more before pulling her into a hug.

“I don’t know Rowan, but I can tell that there are worse males out there to have as your mate.” Evalin placed a kiss on her daughter’s brow before pulling back. “Besides, if he can keep up with your smart-mouth, he’s a keeper.”

It was Aelin’s turn to laugh as she leaned back into the couch, tiredness hitting her suddenly.

“You’re right,” Aelin said, biting back a yawn. “It is a good thing father is asleep.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with your father.” Evalin stood up, wrapping her robe tighter around her. She paused for a moment, looking done at her baby girl. “Get some rest now, Aelin.”

Aelin nodded, a sleepy smile on her face as she watched her mother walk back towards her chambers.

“Mama,”

Evalin stopped at the doorway, turning around to face her daughter.

Aelin smiled from her spot on the couch. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Fireheart,” With one last smile, Evalin opened the door to her chambers and disappeared into the darkness.

Aelin stayed there for a moment. Tomorrow. She’d deal with Rowan and everything tomorrow, she decided, exhaustion hitting her hard.

Finally deciding to call it a night, Aelin stood up from the couch. She glanced at the flames of the fire one last time. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the room went into darkness.

**——————————**

Rowan let his magic run into the air around him, shifting the wind lightly. Blowing it all different ways to try and clear his mind.

It wasn’t working.

No matter what he did, his thoughts always went back to Aelin Galathynius, Princess of Terrasen. Nothing he did could get her out of his head. Get her scent to leave him. The touch of her hand on his thigh—

Rowan took a deep breath in through his nose. He looked out at the endless land of tree tops, the early morning sun peeking up. The green land seemed to go on for miles from his spot on top of this hill.

He hadn’t seen Aelin since dinner last night. Dinner had thankfully ended quickly after he snapped at the Princess of Terrasen, in front of her parents… The thought still made him cringe.

He didn’t go to his chambers. He went straight to the woods, where he’d been all night. He couldn’t face his uncle, not now. Not when he just found out Aelin was his mate.

Mate. The very word still made his heart jump. Aelin was his mate.

He never really put much thought into finding a mate. He was pure Fae, he had all the time to think about if he’d ever find his mate. Plus he was only seventeen, a fetus in Fae standards. Right now, his thoughts were on training and growing stronger.

Until Aelin walked into his life.

He didn’t even know if Aelin felt the bond snap like he did. If she didn’t, then what? He’d go back to his land and she’d go back to Terrasen, and that would be that. Right?

Besides, what did he have to offer the future Queen of Terrsaen? She was more than likely expected to marry some King, who could give Terrsasen lands and riches. Rowan couldn’t give her anything like that.

Rowan shifted the wind again. And again. Trying to get all thoughts out of his head. Because he didn’t know what to do, and he hated not—

He smelled her before he heard her.

Her unique, burning scent hit him like a blow to the stomach. He stood with his back straight as her footsteps made their way towards him.

Rowan didn’t move. He continued to look out into the sea of green. Before he knew it, Aelin was standing next to him. Her scent took up the air around him, but he didn’t glance towards her. He didn’t dare.

“It’s beautiful,” Aelin spoke softly, and her tone took Rowan off guard. But he didn’t move. “It reminds me of home.”

This wasn’t the smart-mouth Aelin Rowan had met yesterday morning, and it was throwing him off.

Caving, Rowan turned ever so slightly to glance at her.

Gone was the Princess. There was no dress. No crown on her head or cosmetics on her face. No, Aelin was dressed in plain brown pants and a white blouse. Dirty riding boots were on her feet and her hair was braided down her back. Her eyes held a far off look as she looked out into the sunset, and Rowan suddenly became fully aware of the bond that was pulling at him.

As if she felt it too, Aelin turned to Rowan. She looked at him from head to toe before her eyes rested on his face. The look was she giving him said  _are you okay?_  while different words left her lips.

“You stayed out here all night.”

Rowan didn’t know if his wrinkled clothes from last night gave it away, or the exhaustion pulling at his eyes. But he didn’t have it in him to say anything to her.

After a long moment with Rowan still not saying anything, Aelin sighed. She cast her eyes down before looking back up at Rowan.

“I’m sorry about dinner last night.”

Rowan glanced sideways at her. “Did your mother tell you to say that?”

“She figured it would be a good conversation starter.” Aelin half shrugged, a smirk pulling on her lips before it fell again. “But I truly am sorry.”

Despite himself, the tips of his ears turned pink. “It’s fine, Princess.” Rowan glanced back out towards the sunrise.

“Why did you stay out here last night?”

Rowan looked back at Aelin. Genuine curiosity covered her face as she looked up at him. Gods, Rowan didn’t realize how much taller he was compared to her.

“I couldn’t go back to my chambers, to my uncle. Not after…” Rowan answered honestly, pink on his cheeks. “I’m sorry about—”

“Don’t.” Aelin said sharply. Rowan glanced at her with wide eyes. She closed her own eyes before looking back at him, the ring of gold suddenly shining brighter. “Don’t apologize for what you did or said last night.”

Silence filled the air around them for a long moment. Rowan waited. Waited for her to continue as she looked out at the trees.

“You’re the only male outside of my family, who’s ever stood up to me like that.” Aelin explained, her voice softer than before. “For that one second, you didn’t treat me like a princess.” Aelin glanced over at him, a slight smirk on her face. “You treated me like the annoying brat I am at times.”

“Princess—” Rowan said softly, his heart starting to pick up. But he didn’t get to say anything else as Aelin suddenly grabbed his hand.

There was a snap, different from the one last night. Then, his magic started to hum and buzz in his veins. He never felt anything like it before.

His pine-green eyes met Aelin’s turquoise ones, and his heart stopped complete. Because she knew. He could see it in her eyes, in her face. He could  _feel it_. She could feel would he was feeling, and she knew they were mates.

“Aelin.”

Rowan blinked, manners and common sense thrown to the wind. “What?”

“Call me Aelin,” She smiled up at him softly, before looking back down at their intertwined hands.

“Yesterday, when I asked you to teach me some fighting techniques, you said ‘as you wish’.” Aelin explained, wrapping her soft hand tightly around his calloused one. “Do you know how many males I’ve said the same thing to? How many I’ve asked to teach me techniques. And do you know what they always come back with?”

Aelin’s eyes found their way back to Rowan’s. He was hardly breathing, and all he managed to do was shake his hand.

“They say, “why would someone like you need to know how to fight?” or “don’t worry Princess, I’ll protect you”.” She breathed, a small smile gracing her lips. “Little do they know, I can fight. I can wield a sword. Aedion has been teaching me. Plus, I can do this.”

Glancing down, Rowan watched as a line of flames wrapped around her wrist, slowly making their way over her figures before wrapping around his own wrist. They didn’t burn, there was no heat, but his magic came to life. Her fire singing to his ice and wind.

“You, Rowan,” He glanced up as his name came off her lips. “Didn’t deny me. You agreed to teach me, to help me learn. Do you know what that, plus what happened at dinner, says to me?”

Rowan looked into Aelin’s eyes, trying to find some answers to everything she was saying. But all he found was that fierce burning.

“No,” Rowan breathed, causing Aelin to smile. The flames around their wrists burning brighter.

“It tells me that you are willing to help me, make me stronger and better. But will always keep me grounded. You’ll be the ice to my fire.” Aelin looked up at him with calculating eyes, and Rowan didn’t dare move. “It tells me that there are worse males to have as a mate.”

There. There it was.

Rowan and Aelin watched each other for a long moment. Rowan didn’t know what to do, what to say. His own emotions were all over the place, so much so that he couldn’t even read Aelin’s. She couldn’t actually be expecting the mating bond.

Once his heart slowed down enough to hear past it banging against his ribcage, Rowan took a long deep breath.

“Princ- Aelin.” Rowan closed his eyes for a moment. It took all his willpower, but he let go of her hand, the flame dying out. “You don’t have to… The bond it’s- I don’t expect-“

Rowan took a few steps back as he spoke, his gaze anywhere but on Aelin. However, the sound of her suddenly laughing cut him off. It was an airy laugh, it sounded like bells to his ears.

“Rowan.” Aelin watched him, amusement shining in her eyes. “I’m not asking you to marry me right here, right now.”

Rowan couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. “But the bond-“

“Isn’t going anywhere.” Aelin took two slow steps towards him. “We don’t have to act on it right now. I don’t want us to act on it right now.”

Rowan tried to piece together what she was saying, but he could hardly think straight.

“I don’t understand.”

“You know Princess Aelin Ashryver Galathyunis of Terrsaen.” Aelin explained. “But I don’t want you to know the Princess. I want you to know Aelin. The beautiful, confident, sarcastic, intelligent…”

Rowan raised an eyebrow, as if to say  _seriously, Aelin?_

Aelin simply smirked before rolled her eyes.  _Whatever, buzzard_.

“… _sometimes_   _vain_ , loyal, sharped tongue,” She gave Rowan a pointed look before continuing. “Fae who is your mate.”

By now, Aelin was not an inch away from Rowan. Their scents started to meld together, blending into each other as Rowan studied the blonde-haired Fae before him.

“I don’t have anything to give you,” Rowan whispered into the wind. “I don’t have land, or a proper title. Or-“

Aelin grabbed Rowan by the front of his tunic. She pulled him down to her level and crushed her lips to his. Rowan froze for the smallest moment, his mind trying to catch up with everything else.

Then their magic started to mold together, the bond buzzed to life. Rowan relaxed, pulling Aelin closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck before lightly tugging at his hair. She opened her mouth and Rowan obeyed her silent request. And Gods help him, the moan she let out and the sharp tug she gave his hair almost complete undone him.

If this was her version of getting to know each other, Rowan approved.

All too soon, they pulled apart. Rowan rested his forehead against hers, their breathing blending together. Rowan’s heart was beating wilder than ever before.

“I don’t care what you have or don’t have.” Aelin breathed, looking right into Rowans eyes. “I claim you, Rowan Whitethorn. I don’t care what you say. I claim you.”

Rowan stared into her eyes. The bond pulled and pulled at him. He wanted to know her. Touch her. Mark her. He wanted her for her; because she was his and he was hers.

Then, Aelin gave her that smile. That same lovely, slightly lopsided smile that broke him and rebuilt him yesterday evening at dinner.

Rowan pulled Aelin close once more. He claimed her lips with his own. Then, because he was suddenly feeling bold, he leaned in and whispered in her.

“I claim you too, Aelin Galathynius.”


End file.
